


Holding Out for a Hero (fanvid)

by fathomlessspite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are both holding out for a hero.<br/>(fanvid to Frou Frou's 'Holding out for a hero')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for a Hero (fanvid)

**Title** : Holding Out for a Hero  
 **Music** : by Frou Frou  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Spoilers** : Season 4  
 **Summary** : Dean and Cas are both holding out for a hero.


End file.
